If You Want to, I Can Save You
by Kyoshi7989
Summary: Sometimes, Toph thinks that it might not be such a good idea to keep this up. How much will it hurt her, in the end? But then again, sometimes, Toph thinks that maybe it really doesn’t matter after all. She’ll save him anyway. Tokka.


**Disclaimer: **I own none of the songs that were used and inspired this piece, nor do I own _All You Wanted_ by Michelle Branch, the inspiration for the title.

**Note:** This is just a collection of mini-ficlets, nothing big.But there's no connection whatsoever through these drabbles. By the way, each were inspired by a song that turned up on my MP3 through shuffle. Hope you like!

* * *

If You Want to, I Can Save You

**1.**

_I Will Follow You into the Dark _(Death Cab for Cutie)  
AU.

Sometimes he wishes he could have followed her; that he could have gone beyond that dark tunnel; that he, too, could have ventured beyond the edge of Life and Death.

"Stop thinking about her," Suki tells him over dinner, "You're an angel—you usher plenty of humans onward, so why should this one make any difference?"

But it does.

And she said, didn't she—

_"I just wish someone—anyone—could come with me. I thought that, maybe, you being an angel…"_

But Sokka couldn't, never.

And when he said so—

She only ever tried to hide the single tear that slipped down her cheek.

The chasm is dark, bottomless, and terrifying. He understands why, perhaps, they only ever allow such sinful creatures as humans to venture into its depths.

But still, _no one_ deserves to be that alone.

With this thought in mind, Sokka jumps.

* * *

**2.**

_Me Against the World_ (Simple Plan)

"It's always you against the world, isn't it," Sokka says, bemused, watching as Toph precariously walks along yet another curb of the Ba Sing Se streets, teetering on the edge of falling.

"No," she replies after a moment.

His brow furrows. "What? But—"

"Us," Toph says firmly, "It's _us_ against the world,"—and Sokka holds no complaints.

* * *

**3.**

_Beautiful Disaster_ (Kelly Clarkson)  
AU.

He's not good for her, she knows that. Wrecked and mangled and beaten, he only manages to stand up by the good will of others and his own determination. But maybe—

"Sometimes, I think that, maybe, I could save you," she whispers into the dark, "But then I think—how much would it hurt?"

Sometimes, Toph thinks that, maybe, it doesn't really matter after all.

She'll save him anyway.

* * *

**4.**

_Far Away_ (Nickelback)

He comes to her in her dreams night after night; whispers words of love and comfort. And she can't help it, can't help missing him, can't help _wanting_ him just that bad.

And finally there comes a sleep when she doesn't think she can stand it—lose herself in the alcohol and the dancing and the sex; that's what she'll do if it lasts another second, another day.

So when Sokka shows up on her doorstep the next day, with a pack slung across his back and three precious words on his lips, Toph stands, suspended in time until, at last, she speaks.

"Hey, you big oaf," she chokes out, tears falling to the ground like windswept petals, "Hey, Snoozles—" Toph closes her eyes, and breathes. And then, when she opens them onto the blackness once more, she is ready.

"Hey, Sokka," Toph whispers, "What took you so long?"

* * *

**5.**

_Falling Inside the Black _(Skillet)

She used to be the one to pull him back when he began to slip down into the abyss; the one to warm her hand with his. But now, it's the other way around, and as he feels the last of his fingers peel away—

Sokka knows.

_He_ will be next.

* * *

**6.**

_Famous Last Words _(My Chemical Romance)

Sokka wants Toph to stay with him forever; wants her never to leave this safe, warm bed, and this new love that seems to take more out of them both than anything ever has.

And so what if the Southern Water Tribe has called on him to take his father's place—it doesn't matter, not as long as he has _her_.

Sokka wishes they could stay together forever, and if their nomadic freedom comes at the price of it—so be it.

And Toph?

Toph doesn't understand how he can so much as ask her to come back with him and to live a life she never wanted in the first place. She doesn't understand how, sitting in bed next to him with the covers drawn around her, how he can speak to her (_"I love you"_) and try to convince her, try to _trick_ her into returning with him—

She _likes_ her life, and can't see how Sokka longs to play follow-the-leader with the dumb _Water Tribe_ so badly that he'd ask her to leave it.

But all Sokka wants is Toph.

And she just won't believe him.

* * *

**7.**

_3 Weeks, She Sleeps _(Blue October)  
AU.

It was an appropiate day for the funeral, with the sky is turned on like a kitchen faucet, and all the world mourning her.

As Sokka steps up to the coffin, and gazes down at the still form of his best friend, he thinks it's so cliche, and so ironic, since she always hated them, but still so true.

It looks as if she were asleep.

_What dreams may come when we have shuffled off this mortal coil?_ he remembers reading once. Shakespeare, maybe.

Huh.

Well, then.

Sokka hopes she dreams of him.

* * *

**8.**

_Apologize_ (Timbaland/OneRepublic)

_Sorry_, Sokka says.

_Sorry_, Sokka pleads.

_Sorry_, Sokka chokes.

_Sorry_, Sokka whispers.

_Sorry_, Sokka cries.

Toph has gotten so tired of hearing that word, those five letters—S-O-R-R-Y—oh, how she detests them.

But he's got her on puppet strings, and Toph's become weari_er_ of running back to him ever time he calls; of promising herself to _let it fucking be_ and then come rushing right back to him.

So this time—

When she tells him, _it's too late to apologize_, something's changed.

'Cause this time, Toph isn't lying.

* * *

**9.**

_Never Too Late_ (Three Days Grace)

Life is a beautiful thing, and Toph even more so.

Sokka loves her more than he ever could have imagined, and he's given up everything—_everything_—just so, once, she could believe them, truly comprehend what those three words _mean _(_I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I fucking love you_).

Maybe, then, she'll change her mind.

Because Sokka knows—

However wonderous it may be, life's only worth living as long as _she's_ worth loving.

* * *

**10.**

_She Will Be Loved _(Maroon 5)

It's hard not to for him to think about her like this, hard not to love her more with every breath.

He understands how it feels to watch her stand beside another man; to try _so hard_ to love her unconditionally, without fault; to care only that she is happy; to remain only in order to keep her _with him_ and laughing and smiling and living and _loving_—just not him.

After all, Toph used to feel the exact same thing.

And Sokka wonders when, exactly, it started to become the other way around.

* * *

**A/N: **So, which was your guy's favorite? I personally like _Far Away_ the best, though _Beautiful Disaster_ was fun to write, too...

Confused? I has been tagged by teh Queen of Tokka Angst, TwilightRose2. See, if you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your IPOD or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. Sounds pretty easy, but here's the thing: you only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one.

AND I HEREBY TAG...ANYONE THAT'S READING THIS!! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!


End file.
